Endless Dreams
by intothedaylight
Summary: Kamui & Subaru meet a certain girl who changes their lives, but trying to do with a normal high school life may be too much for the vampire twins. With her help, they might be able to get around while running into enemies every now and then.
1. Chapter 1

OMG, I had to edit this SO much because it won't allow me to do certain breaks in paragraphs for this story. D: My attempt at a _Tsubasa Chronicle_ fanfic. ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

The streets of Tokyo were grey and still as rain flooded the streets. A car passed by and its headlights shined onto a little girl for a brief second. She was walking and held a bag full of groceries in one hand and a pale blue umbrella in the other. She stopped in her tracks when the faint scent of blood filled her nose and a trail of it was flowing down the walk, being carried by the rain's water, and into the sewers. A silhouette appeared at the entrance of an alleyway, where the source of the blood came from. Another car passed by where its lights revealed the person of the silhouette for a few seconds. The girl got a good look at him; a boy, about sixteen or seventeen, with fair pale skin, deep green eyes, and midnight black hair that shaped his face with bangs stopping just above his eyes. His outfit was all black and aristocrat-like with even an elegant cloak that had a gold chain fastened to keep it up.

As he stumbled and struggled to stand up, with only the brick wall of the alley to support him, he ended up falling over onto the cold and wet cement. He struggled more to get onto his knees while pushing himself up. Then, he looked up once he felt no more raindrops fall on his head. His green eyes met up with a pair of gentle, warm brown ones that belonged to the little girl, who looked no younger than the age of nine. She had light caramel skin and shoulder-length black hair with bangs slightly over her eyes. She held up her umbrella over the boy and settled her groceries down on the cement. Bending her knees slightly until she was eye level with him, she took out a white handkerchief from the pocket of her purple summer dress and pressed it against one of the boy's bleeding wounds on the side of his head.

"Daijoubu. What happened to you?"

* * *

She took him to her home, which was the local shrine in the area. She took him to her room, which was separated from the main house (think of Mitsuki's room in Full Moon wo Sagashite), where she tended to his wounds. She replaced his blood-stained black shirt and cloak with a white, long-sleeved blouse.

"It's my older brother's," she told him as he began to button the blouse up.

"Arigatou," he said. She turned around and smiled in response.

"I'll be right back," she said as she took his shirt and cloak out with her and shut her room's screen door.

He exhaled slowly and leaned back on the wall, taking in his surroundings. The room was simple and roomy and smelled like lilacs and strawberries. In front of him lay an aqua blue colored futon, directly opposite from him, up against the wall, was a light wooden dresser with a large mirror connected; there were also a few accessories and a picture from atop of it and in front of the mirror. A closet was off to the side and a TV set was in the corner. A small table was directly next to him on the right while stuffed animals were bunched up in the corner next to it.

He turned his head once he heard the door open and close. The girl walked in with a tray that had a plateful of sliced and peeled oranges, a bottle of honey, and a warm drink of some sort.

"You didn't leave," she said, setting the tray down on the table.

"I have nowhere to go without my brother," he said.

"Oh, I see…" She paused for a few seconds, then turned to him. "You're… not human aren't you? …Kyuuketsuki?"

His eyes widened in surprise. She giggled, making him even more confused, and then said, "Calm down, ne? Your aura surely is different from humans."

"My aura?"

She nodded. "Un. I am the miko-in-training of this shrine. My senses are very acute and sensitive, but that could also be of the magic abilities I've inherited." She smiled at him while he gave her a small smile back. "What happened to you back then?"

He paused, thinking of how to explain. "There's a hunter after my brother and me. A couple of his followers separated us and I ended up fighting a few of them. We were on our way to find the Dimension Witch."

She was silent for a few seconds, than said, "Sou kaa…"

He smiled suddenly. "Arigatou. For helping me."

"Iiyo. Namae wa?"

"Subaru. Kimi ga?"

"Ichihara Aika desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" She bowed at him.

He nodded. "Un. Yoroshiku."

Suddenly, he jerked back a bit and his fangs were suddenly bare. His eyes flashed a golden yellow as he clutched the blouse in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his other hand over them.

"Get back…" he breathed. But she didn't budge. "Please, get back!" She still didn't obey. Instead, she placed both her hands on the sides of his face. He jerked his eyes open and looked down at her. Suddenly, a small white light emitted from her hands. They felt warm against his skin.

"Blood… Drink my blood," she said suddenly.

Subaru's eyes widened, but she wasn't kidding.

"Subaru-san, you have to." And she was right. With his brother nowhere near and with all the blood he lost, it was the only choice. He lifted up her chin and leaned in towards her face a bit. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"…a little bit…"

Subaru sighed and then leaned towards Aika's neck a bit, his lips brushing against her skin. "Gomen nasai…" Then he bit into her neck, sucking her sweet blood, being careful not to drink too much, but enough to regain his energy.

"Make sure you drink the medicine before eating the oranges. The honey sweetens the medicine," Aika said as she was cleaning up the bite on her neck.

Subaru nodded but looked at her with concern. She saw his expression through the mirror and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

He sighed and followed her instructions. He sipped a bit of the medicine and recoiled a bit at the taste. Not that it wasn't bad, it was just so strong. A mint flavor and a slight hint of cinnamon. He added the honey. Then he ate a few of the oranges. The medicine made him sleepy a bit, meaning it was working. He slept on Aika's futon peacefully as she took the tray, with the plate and cup, and headed towards the main house to put into the kitchen. She headed to the laundry room and picked up Subaru's clothes from the dryer.

Aika folded the clothes over her arm and closed the door to her house, heading back to her room. The sun was shining out making it seem like the morning rain never happened. She smiled at the sunlight, but then stopped and took out her fan to defend herself from a pair of claws.

There, appeared a boy, he had golden eyes, pale skin, and messy black hair, wearing all black and was trying to strike at her.

He leaped back and landed at a distance about five yards away. He glared down at her. Aika just stood still, with a slight confused expression on her face.

"Where is he?" he hissed as he went charging at her again. She dropped Subaru's clothes to take out another fan.

"What? Who?"

There was another clash as they two were at it over and over again. Finally, he got her trapped in a corner, but she didn't let her guard down. The tips of his claws were right by her neck and chin while one of her fans was to his side. The two were panting from their little battle. He looked down at her side then back at her and glared. "Those are Subaru's clothes."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Subaru-san?" She lowered down her fans. "Could you be Subaru-san's brother?"

The boy calmed down a bit and lowered his hand, but still having his suspicions, he kept his claws out. "How do you know my brother?"

Putting her fans away and picking up Subaru's clothes, she said, "Follow me."

"Subaru!" the boy said in surprise at seeing his brother sleeping. He ran over and kneeled at his bedside.

"Calm down. He's only sleeping." Aika kneeled beside the boy. "He was injured when I found him, so I cared for him." She turned to the boy and asked, "Namae?"

He retracted his claws, turning his eyes back into his normal shade of blue. "Kamui."

Suddenly, a strange violet-colored light emitted from Aika's dresser mirror. Then a woman appeared in the mirror. She had blood red eyes, fair pale skin, and long jet black hair that was partially tied back with a white ribbon. She wore an elegant kimono that had dark floral patterns printed all over it.

Aika looked excited. "Yuuko-san!"

The woman named Yuuko smiled at her. "Aika-san, hisashiburi." Then she looked at the two vampires. "Ah, I see you've run into Kyuuketsuki no Futago, ne?"

"The vampire twins?" She looked at them both and nodded. "Un."

Kamui looked a bit confused but then said, "You're the Dimension Witch, am I right?"

Yuuko nodded. "Sou dayo." Then she looked down at Aika. "Can you take them?"

"Tonight will be a full moon, so I'm pretty sure I can."

Yuuko smiled. "That's just like you, Aika-chan."

"Of course, Yuuko-san!"

Subaru began to stir awake and sat up a bit. "What's going on?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Subaru…" Kamui breathed. Then turned to Aika. "Where are you taking us?"f

She looked at him. "To Yuuko-san's shop. You two have a wish, don't you?"

The two looked at her in surprise as Yuuko smirked. "Aika-chan is a direct descendant of mine. Since she is young for her age, her magic is fullest when the moon is full. It's no coincidence that you two ran into her for she is the one to take you two me."

"Direct descendent? But how-?" Kamui began to ask but Aika interrupted.

"You should know that different worlds run on different times. The time here is much far ahead than in Yuuko-san's time." She smiled at them.

"Yasashiku, ne?" Subaru smiled.

"Sou daa, Subaru, ogenki?" Yuuko asked.

He nodded at the witch. "Yes."

She looked at the little priestess. "You offered your blood, ne?"

She nodded slowly while Kamui's eyes widened in shock. He touched the girl's shoulder. "Why would you do such a thing?"

She looked at him, her brown eyes meeting with his blue ones. "Your brother was suffering from blood lost. I had no choice."

He looked down. "Sou daa…"

"Well then, I shall see you later. Mata ne." The light and Yuuko disappeared from the mirror.

When the time came for Kamui and Subaru to head off to Yuuko's, the three of them were outside, Aika wearing her miko outfit and holding a golden staff at her side. Subaru was looking down at the small pond that was in Aika's backyard, watching all the fish swim by. Kamui was sitting on a large rock by the pond, keeping a close eye on his brother. Aika walked up to his side.

"You're very protective of him, ne?" she asked

"Of course. We only have each other to look after."

Aika smiled softly while leaning on her staff for support, then she went over to sit on a rock close by. After awhile, Kamui stood up and walked over to his side and bent down to her level.

"Arigatou," he said softly.

"Eh? For what?"

He looked over at her while she looked back. "For taking care of my brother."

She smiled again. "It was what I had to do."

"Also," he started off then leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

The full moon appeared behind the grey clouds of night and shined down on the backyard. Aika stood up and told the two brothers to stand at each other's side at ten feet away from her. She chanted a few words and then extended her staff, causing a large circular symbol to appear beneath them. (the same as Yuuko's)

"This will take you to Yuuko-san's shop. There, she will grant you a wish, but you must pay a price of the same value." The two nodded. "Be careful."

And with that, they were being transported over. But before they were completely gone, Subaru said, "I hope to meet you again someday." He smiled at her as she smiled back. Then, they were gone, leaving nothing but soft breeze to blow by.

A few minutes later, the same symbol appeared in front of Aika, then a man appeared before her. He looked about in his mid-twenties or so and had bluish-black hair. She noticed that his right eye was missing, but contained a strong magic, which allowed him to arrive before Aika. He placed a pair of glasses over his eyes and gave her a smile.

"Pardon me, my name is Seishiro. I ask you, have you seen a pair of vampire twins running around?" he asked in a joking, yet serious manner.

Aika gave him the same smile back. "Yes, I have."

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where you have taken them?"

She shook her head. "Gomen ne." She put one of her index fingers up to her lips. "That is confidential."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait! School's finally over and I had some time to work on this. It's not as good as the first chapter and you're left on a cliffhanger. Sorry! -bows-  
Thanks to **roku-kun**, **mind of vic**, and **reyrocks** for the reviews!

In response to **reyrocks**, here are a few translations that may be used throughout the story (they may be in this chapter or in future chapters):  
"Kyuuketsuki (no Futago)" = "Vampire (Twins)"  
"Yoroshiku"/"Hajimemashite" = (in general) "Nice to meet you"  
"Arigatou" = "Thank you"  
"Kirei"/"Utsukushi" = "Pretty/Beautiful"  
"Oniichan" = "Older brother"  
"Oneechan" = "Older sister"  
"Tadaima" = "I'm home"  
"Okaeri(nasai)" = "Welcome home"  
"Sumimasen"/"Gomen (ne or nasai)" = "I'm sorry" ("sumimasen" is more respectful)

I'll add more when the time comes. (:

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

Everyone was dazzled by the two new students that stood before them in the front of the classroom. The girls seemed to sigh dreamily while the boys crossed their arms over their chests and huffed in frustration as the teacher wrote down their names on the board.

"Sumeragi Subaru-kun and Shirou Kamui-kun. These two are cousins and have just transferred here. Please treat them well," the teacher said to his students. "Haiiii~" everyone responded, the girls more enthusiastically than the guys.

"Subaru desu."

"Kamui."

"Yoroshiku," the two said in unison while bowing and immediate chatter began soon after. The teacher slammed a ruler down to his desk, producing a sharp sound. "Hai, hai, settle down. Let's see…" He began to scan the room for attendance.

Suddenly, the front door slid open rapidly, all eyes turning towards it, revealing a petite girl with long, black hair, that had a single braid to the side with a blood red ribbon entwined with it, and deep, dark brown eyes. "SUMIMASEN!" she yelled and bowed deeply toward her teacher. He looked slightly frustrated at his student. "Ichihara… what is it this time?"

Subaru's eyes widened slightly. "Ichihara…?" he mumbled out. Kamui looked over at his "cousin" with curiosity.

"Karen-san wanted the spirit of the one who previously died in her home to be exercised away, so I didn't get home till late last night. On top of that I had to stay up and finish some of the student council papers, and let's not forget homework. I deeply apologize!" her head remained low.

The teacher sighed once more, pushing up his glasses. He took a look at his student and said, "Well, you ARE the student council president…" The girl looked up through her hair to see her teacher staring down at her. A sparkle in his eye came to be. "Ah, oh well. I'll let it slip this time." She let out a sigh of relief. "But, of course, there has to be punishment!" She immediately shot straight up. "E-eh?"

"Also, as the student council president, you must give our two new students a tour of the school!" He pointed to her with the sparkle in his eye. "EEEEHHHHHH!" all the girls groaned and whined immediately. "New… students?" she mumbled to herself. While all the girls complained and the guys rolled their eyes, she got a good look at the two that stood before her.

_Just as I thought…_

* * *

"Aika-san, please! Can you let _me_ give them the tour instead!" "Aika! Aika! No, let _me_ take them on the tour." "Ichihara-san, pleeeeaaaase!" Right as she walked into the classroom from the office, carrying two boys' uniforms secured by plastic wrap, she was immediately ambushed by her fellow female students with questions and pleas.

She looked at all of them and gave them her signature, calm, smile. "I'm sorry, but I'd like to give them the tour. Morikawa-sensei gave me the responsibility of this for being late. Gomen ne," she responded with a calm and kind voice. "BUT-!" they all started to say, until they were interrupted by a fellow male student of theirs, Nishimura Yuuta. "SHUT UP!" he shouted over everyone. They all turned and glared at him, his hazel eyes narrowed down into a glare as even as all of theirs. The classroom had its desks pulled off to the side while Yuuta was mopping up the classroom and two other male students were cleaning the desks, tables, and chalkboard. "Aika-san said she doesn't want to give this tour to any of you. So quit your complaining and whining and get over it!"

"Nishimura-san…" Aika said while the girls began to ambush Yuuta. He looked over at her and gave her a smile. She smiled back and mouthed the word, "Arigatou." Yuuta sighed, ignoring the girls' complaints and mumbled to himself, "Why does she have to give _them_ a tour? Ah, but she's Aika-san, she doesn't fall for guys as easily as… _these things_." He sweat dropped at the harassment he was receiving by all the girls while the two other boys just looked confused.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Kamui and Subaru looked up to see Aika running towards them, the two uniforms gripped tightly in her arms. "Hai!" she said while extending out the uniforms to them. "These are the school uniforms you must wear from now on when you're here." They took them with ease as Subaru said, "Arigatou."

"Saa, shall we start the tour?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

She showed them all over the place, the library, the gymnasium, the music room, the other classrooms, the main office and the teachers' lounge. Their last stop was out in the courtyard. It was a bright, spring day, a clear blue sky and fresh green grass could be seen, along with all the blooming cherry blossom and plum blossom trees with their petals scattering across the way.

"Over there is the track and field, the soccer team mostly uses it and on occasion we use it for P.E. class." She turned to her tourists and smiled. "And this ends the tour." A small and welcoming breeze blew by, causing a bunch of petals to breeze on in and float up to the skies. Aika cupped her hands together and extended her arms out, a full cherry blossom landed in her hands while few petals brushed up against her skin. "Kirei desu ne?"

Subaru and Kamui looked up at all the petals floating by and smiled. They held up their hands and felt the petals brush between their fingers. "Out of all the places we've been to, this place has to have the prettiest flowers," Subaru commented while Kamui nodded in agreement. "Sou desu ne."

"You two aren't human, are you?" Aika said suddenly. The two looked over at her in shock and surprise and almost immediately, Kamui charged up to her and pinned her up against one of the cherry blossom trees with his left hand. His right hand's nails extended out into claws and his normal blue eyes turned into a golden hue. Aika didn't seemed shocked at all and remained calm, while trying to fight a smile forming upon her face. Kamui pressed his index finger's claw against her neck, almost piercing her skin. "Who… who are you!" he demanded, his eyes narrowing down to a glare. Subaru, whose eyes were also the golden hue, rather than his normal green, was much calmer than his brother and just looked over at Aika. "ANSWER ME!" Kamui pressed her more into the tree. She looked up at the tree for a second and then back at Kamui. "Please don't hurt this tree anymore than it has suffered," she said calmly.

"Tch." Kamui was a bit irritated, thinking it was a joke. "Omae wa…" He pressed his claw harder on her skin, causing blood to be drawn. "Kamui!" Subaru called out and grabbed his brother's arm to prevent more blood to be drawn. But then, his eyes widened in surprise at the smell of the blood that dripped from Kamui's claw. "This blood… I've smelled it before…"

"Subaru…?" Kamui was confused at his brother's actions. Subaru took his brother's hand up to his face and licked off the blood. Then he looked straight at Aika. "…Hisashiburi," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and leaned forward. "You remember?" He nodded. Kamui still seemed confused. She sensed this and turned and smiled at him, his hand still on her shoulder. She gently took his hand away and placed it at his side. Subaru placed a hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Calm down, you don't need to worry."

"But, Subaru-"

"Do you remember? A young priestess saved me and transferred us to Yuuko's shop a couple years back." Kamui looked over at Aika. "But… she was much smaller and-"

"Time flows by differently in different dimensions. Have you forgotten?" she said with a smile.

"How many years have passed by?" Kamui asked.

"Mm… about seven. How long have you been running away from that hunter?"

"You still remember?" Subaru asked. She nodded. "About five, six years now," Kamui responded. "Ehh… sou kaa~"

"But it's surely a coincidence that we've run into you," Subaru said happily. But Aika shook her head and responded seriously, "In this world, there is no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable." The two's eyes widened for a bit, until she returned back to her normal smile. "Shall we go?"

* * *

"Tadaima!" Aika said upon entering her family's shrine grounds.

"Okaeri-" her two younger twin sisters said until they were interrupted upon sensing a strange presence. "What's wrong?" their older brother asked, then looked up to see his sister walking with two unknown figures. "It's a weird presence…" one of the little sisters said. "Both of them," the other said.

"Eh? Weird presence?" he questioned and immediately ran up to his little sister with a broom and placed it in front of Kamui and Subaru. "Whatever business you have with my sister, you're going to have to get through me!"

Instantly the three of them began to form sweat drops on their brows.

"Oniichan…"

"What did they do to you? Meika and Erika said they sensed strange presences."

Kamui's and Subaru's shoulders stiffened up. "Takuya-oniichan, calm down," Aika said moving the broom aside. "These two are new classmates from my school, Subaru and Kamui."

"A-ah, I see… but why did Meika and Erika-"

"They're vampires."

…

"Oh. Well, that explains it." He sighed. "Well, I'll be heading back inside." And he did, with the two twin sisters following him behind. Before they went inside, the two looked at their older sister with worried looks on their faces. Aika gave them a reassuring smile. "Daijoubu." They looked at each other, then back at their sister and nodded and proceeded to head inside. Aika then gestured the two boys over to her separate room-house.

"Your brother didn't seem to bothered by us," Subaru pointed out.

"Of course. He's gotten used to it when different demons and spirits have come along this way, as well as travelers like you, whom I send to Yuuko at times," Aika explained as she began heating up some tea with a little stove in her room. Kamui's eyes began to wander around. It looked the same, the futon had the same butterfly design on it and scent was all the same, but it had increased in size; there were more books stacked in the corner and a mini kitchen in a section of the room. "My room was renovated so that I may live in here like it's my own home. Of course, I still eat with my family during main meals but because I'm so busy with things lately, I haven't been able to wander back and forth from the main house to my room. So, Oniichan extended out my room." She extended out a tray to them. "Cookies?" They gladly took some.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" Subaru asked. "Always smiling."

She responded with her usual smile. "Of course." Then she looked over at them. "Why have you two stayed in this world for so long? I thought you'd be hopping from one dimension to another, at least that's what Yuuko had said you two would do."

"Lately, we've been getting tired by traveling around so much, despite the fact we're vampires. So, we decided that the next place we land is where we'll rest," Kamui explained.

"Will you be leaving soon?"

Subaru shook his head. "Not anytime soon, really. We've kinda gotten accustomed to this world and kinda like it." Subaru smiled as Kamui gave an annoyed look. "Oi…"

Aika and Subaru ended up laughing a bit with Kamui having a slight pout form on his lips. At last, Aika's laughter was the one to end first when she had a serious look on her face. "Putting that aside, we seem to have a guest with us." The four of them glanced over at the door when a sudden silhouette could be made out through the paper screen.


End file.
